No One Needs to Know
by Kiera540
Summary: Dabi's phone randomly dings with a special text tone; one that he set a long time ago in a different lifetime. Also known as- Todoroki Shoto never stopped texting his big brother Todoroki Touya even after his apparent death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So funny story, the idea for this just randomly popped into my head and I actually impulse wrote an entire one-shot! This is my first time writing for MHA/BNHA so please let me know what you think. **

**Quick note- This fic is relying on the **_**theory **_**that Dabi is a Todoroki. I'm also basing it as everyone believes that Touya Todoroki is dead, and that they believe that Dabi is just a villain. Now, please enjoy!**

By now everyone in the League of Villains had heard it at least a couple of times. No one actually knew what the little ding coming from Dabi's phone meant, only that once it sounded he excused himself as quickly as possible to a more private area.

The strange thing about it was that it was different from his usual text tone. Normally his phone sat on vibrate, buzzing whenever a notification came through, and he would either ignore it in favor of what he was doing or he would deal with it right then and there. Only with this sound, Dabi has never once ignored it; it didn't matter if they were in the middle of an important meeting, just lounging around, or even if they were about to start an op. Dabi would drop everything, disappear, and then reappear a few minutes later as if nothing had happened.

Another strange thing was how random these texts were, sometimes they came in the late hours of the night when anyone normal would have been in bed for the past several hours; other times it was early morning, much too early for any sane person to be awake; but there were even times that these texts came in the middle of the day, when a person would normally be stopping for a lunch break. There was no pattern, no dots to be connected. Even if you wrote down every time this happened, you still wouldn't be able to figure out what it all meant. The frequency of the texts varied greatly, sometimes they would come every day, driving the other members of the League up the walls with the curiosity of what these texts meant; other times, they wouldn't hear the sound for weeks at a time, leaving them convinced that they never heard it in the first place.

Asking Dabi about these texts was definitely a mistake. The only reason they knew that they were texts was because Twice asked what that sound was. Dabi was in a particularly good mood and graced him with the answer that it was a text, but then disappeared to read it without another word. Toga tried to wring the answer out of him one time when he was getting daily texts, only her idea was to pester the living crap out of Dabi to try and convince him to answer all of her questions. She pestered him for days, asking all sorts of things, and coming up with wild scenarios to attempt to have him stop her and tell her what that little sound really meant. On the fourth day of Toga pestering him, Dabi snapped and nearly burned the building that they were in, down. Every member of the League that was present quickly scampered out of the building before fleeing the scene once authorities started to show up. Thankfully, the authorities assumed it was a gas leak that had started the explosive fire and everyone passed it off as a freak accident.

After that incident, the League of Villains decided it was best not to question what Dabi did with his phone and just let the man have his private time instead. Everyone was still extraordinarily curious, of course, so they would listen to his voice after he returned, and would gauge his expression; but they never once found anything. The man gave absolutely nothing away. No emotion in his voice or in his face when he returned, and he would simply pick the conversation up right where they had left off.

Dabi knew he was driving them crazy, but he loved it. There was no way he was going to tell a group as crazy as this what those texts were, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy all of the little squirms that they did, and all of the failed attempts to follow him. He treasured those texts, but would never admit that; not even to the one who was sending them. For you see, Dabi never replied to any of these particular texts. He received them, read them, and pocketed his phone once more.

Now that might sound cruel, but one must understand the situation, if Dabi ever replied to them, it would simply complicate a lot of things. It could even get the sender into some serious trouble if Dabi ever replied; so he didn't, ever. The sender couldn't even see if the texts were read, only that they were delivered; but still, our sender continued.

Dabi's phone buzzed with that special ring once again, in the middle of the League of Villains hideout. He got up and started off towards a spot he knew on one else would be in, chuckling to himself in his head when he saw Toga's pout out of the corner of his eye. Shigaraki arched his usual brow, Twice's feet and legs started to twitch in his urge to follow him, Spinner tried to get a peek at his phone as he does every time, and Mr. Compress would try to get in close, presumably to do some magic that would hopefully reveal the answers they were so desperately seeking. Dabi was prepared every time though, keeping his phone out of view of prying eyes, and always had a path far out of Mr. Compress' way available. He enjoyed this dance they did, every time the League would get more creative trying to force Dabi into a corner, but every time he was prepared. Whatever these texts were, the League could tell that it was something very important to Dabi, and it just had to be personal, the man shared nothing of his personal life after all.

Dabi was safely in his secure area now, there were multiple paths that would lead to this room, but there was only one way in, so sneaking up on him was impossible. A burned hand slipped into his pocket, relieving the little black device from the prison his pocket became. He saw that the text was actually fairly long, a ghost of a smile graced his lips as he started to read.

_Hey Touya, this week we're gearing up for the final exams. Kirishima, Ojiro, Kaminari, Jiro, and even some of the others have started bribing the higher graded students to help them study. Apparently there's going to be a summer training camp, but if you fail either the written test or the practical, you won't be able to go. It's making everyone pretty stressed, but I don't think anyone's really in danger of that. We're actually heading to the mall today to pick up some of the things we'll be needing for the camp. Fuyumi is doing well and she's keeping Natsuo in line as well. Mother is still in the hospital, but she's making some progress. I won't bore you with Father, I know you never really cared for him. That's all that's going on. I love you brother, and I miss you. -Shoto._

A full smile was on Dabi's face now, they already knew of the training camp, but no one needed to know that. He would be surprising them with it soon enough. Dabi had no intentions of killing his little brother, but hurting him was a different matter. He believed in what he did, and he knew that Shoto would try to stop him. So he would hurt him just enough to complete his task, but not enough to actually kill the other. It was easier this way, if people knew who he was they would try to save him, saying things like this wasn't who he was, he didn't have to do this, they could fix this. Dabi knew none of it could be fixed though, there was nothing to be fixed; he couldn't be saved, Endeavor made sure of that a long time ago.

He returned his phone to his pocket and started to make his way back to the others, they had a siege to plan after all; he couldn't be saved, he didn't want to be saved, at least not anymore. The League of Villains was the path for him, he followed Stain's ideology, he didn't regret that. He knew what he needed to do, and he was going to do it, no one was going to stop him, not even his beloved little brother. His smile vanished without a trace as he reappeared in the meeting room of the League, he easily fell back into his role as an outcast of society. The big brother role was long gone for him, but those texts, he would forever treasure. It's just... no one ever needed to know that.

**I hope everyone enjoyed that! If you would like to see more please check out the other works on my profile too! I also have another MHA/BNHA fic that's coming out very soon- it's a Pirate AU, so keep an eye out for that. See you next time! ~Kiera540**


	2. Happy Birthday, Shoto

**Hello! I didn't think I would continue this, but the support this piece has gotten has been AMAZING! THANK YOU so much!**

**Important Note- This story was written by me, but it was inspired by Nadaboodraws Instagram post! Nadaboodraws posted this concept on January 12, 2019, and after talking with them, I received permission to write this. They have amazing art; definitely go check them out!**

**Here's the link to the artwork- p/Bsh-fCbghix/**

**Remember- This story is based off of the **_**fan theory **_**that Dabi is a Todoroki. This story is also based on everyone believing that Todoroki Touya is dead and that Dabi is just a villain. Enjoy!**

He didn't know why he did it. It's not like he had never thought of it before, but to actually do it? He didn't know what had come over him. He wasn't expecting a reply, he had used a fake phone after all. He waited another minute before activating his blue flames and destroying the phone before it could be traced back to him.

Dabi sighed, turning to go back into the League's headquarters. It was late at night on January 11, and his breath showed everytime he breathed making the chill in the air evident. Even for or a man with such explosive flames, nothing would warm this chill as he dragged himself back inside. The main room was empty at this point, the other members either had retired for the night or hadn't returned home yet. "Home." Not exactly what your first thought would be to call this run down bar, but it was the only word Dabi could think of. It was the only "home" he had.

One might claim that he used to have a better home, but Dabi wasn't so sure. Here he was free to do as he wished. He could do what he wanted, go where he wanted, eat, sleep, train when he wanted to. He wasn't depended on a schedule that someone else had set without consulting the man living that life himself. He didn't have to worry about what mood that person would be in when he saw him next, didn't have to worry if he didn't complete a task, didn't have to worry if he was sick and stayed in bed all day. He didn't have to worry here. So what looked like a terrible, run down building that needed a serious renovation or simply to be destroyed; Dabi saw as a home. He saw freedom.

Dabi glanced at his ash covered hand one last time before wiping his hand off on his jeans and making his way towards his bedroom. The League didn't really have bedrooms, but they did have old, ratty beds thrown down in separate rooms. That was good enough for him.

* * *

Shoto looked at the door to his dorm in confusion. He knew that he was out longer than he had originally planned, but he wasn't expecting to come home to this. Taped to his door with what could only be Sero's tape was a note-

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TODOROKI!_

_We wanted to wait for you to come back to the dorm to celebrate, but Aizawa-sensei said it was late and told us to go to bed. Sorry!_

_We still have the cake we made for you in the fridge._

_Let's celebrate your __belated __birthday tomorrow!_

_Have a good night!_

_Love,_

_Your friends_

Looking down, Shoto saw gifts piled all around the entrance to his room blocking his way. He gathered up all of the presents. One wrapped in All Might wrapping paper that could only be Midoriya's, a tightly and neatly wrapped one with a perfect bow had to be Iida's, another one with bright colors and pooka dots that he assumed was from Uraraka, a yellow and black striped one who could only have had one owner, one with and excessive amount of white tape that would be a pain to open could only have one culprit, a water themed present that reminded him of a certain long haired girl, and several other cards and boxes. Once they were all secured in his arms he pushed his door open and deposited them on his desk.

Plopping down he started making his way through the rather impressive pile. He honestly was a little shocked at the mini army of presents he had found waiting for him outside his room. He liked it this way. He knew in the morning his door would practically be knocked down in his friends attempt to properly wish him a happy birthday. He wouldn't mind it, but he also liked this quiet moment for him to work his way through the gifts at his own pace. Enjoying the written cards associated with the gifts; being able to tell who their sender was from one glance before actually getting down to their name. The same went for the presents themselves. His new friends all had very distinctive personalities and one could deduce who the sender was before they had actual proof from a signature.

He was almost done when his phone pinged with a text message. He had forgotten that his phone had died a few hours earlier and that he had plugged it in before he started on the gifts. It must have finally gotten enough charge to power on again. He picked it up, glancing first at the texts from his father- under the name "Annoying" in his phone. Shoto was quite proud of himself with that one. At the very top of his screen, coming in on top of Annoying's text complaints of being ignored, there was a completely different message. A simple "Happy Birthday" text from an unknown number.

"An unknown number?" Shoto pondered aloud, he had his friends in his phone already and there was no signature or any other accompanying words that would reveal the mysterious sender.

_I assume this person sent a message meant for another with the same birthday as mine._

_They must have sent it by mistake._

That was the most logical solution in Shoto's mind. He saw no other way than for it to simply be an accident and coincidence that he got a birthday text on his birthday from an unknown number. He hoped that the sender noticed their mistake and sent it to the other person celebrating their birthday today.

Looking at his clock and seeing that it was fifteen minutes from midnight, Shoto decided to ignore the text and flop ungracefully onto his bed in preparation for tomorrow.

_Thank you._

He whispered in the direction of his phone anyways. He didn't know who sent the text, and he didn't think it was meant for him, but it was his birthday too. He thought for a moment about sending what would be an unreturned text of his own, but decided to wait until after the coming chaos of the next morning. He'll send his own text tomorrow filled with descriptions of birthday wishes, friends, cake, and the last of the gifts.

_Goodnight, Brother._

Shoto muttered as sleep claimed him. Unknown to him, Dabi had sent that birthday text, but... no one needed to know that.

**As I said before, thank you so much for the support! **

**The pirate au I talked about in the last chapter has been posted under the name "Battling in the Depths" so check that out if you're interested. **

**Right now, I don't have any more parts planned, but to be fair- I didn't have this part planned either. If you see anything, or have any ideas for this story, please share them! I honestly loved writing both of these chapters, so I'd definitely write more. See you next time!**

**~Kiera540**


End file.
